


New Blood

by Graceaphine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, BxG, Character Death, DroianXIron Bull, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Solas being a little ####, Vivienne being Vivienne, bxb - Freeform, gxg, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Graceaphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age Inquisition/Trespassers DLC – New Blood<br/>Summary: Artemis Lavellen, Sera, Dorian Pavus, the Iron Bull, Cole, Leliana, Cullen Rutherford and Josephine Montilye, arrived at the Winter Palace for the ball, hosted by the Empress of Thedas, Celene. Unknown to anyone but the Inquisition, someone was planning to assassinate the Empress, the thing is, the Inquisition doesn’t know who is planning to assassinate Celene. Artemis, Sera, Dorian and the Iron Bull decide to sneak out of the ball for a bit to look around for any clues as to who the murderer is. However, the group is caught sneaking around by two mysterious girls.<br/>Rating: M<br/>Warnings: GXGXG, gore, violence, character deaths, BXB, BXG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3, however I am no stranger to fanfictions.  
> I've never played a Dragon Age game, I just watched my sister play Dragon Age: Origins and I'm currently watching her play Dragon Age: Inquisition.  
> I AM NOT A SOLAS FAN, IF YOU LIKE SOLAS, BE PREPARED FOR LOTS OF SOLAS HATE!

** Prologue – The Winter Palace  **

 

“Remind me again what exactly are we doing out here?” Dorian Pavus asked in a whisper shout as he, Sera, the Iron Bull and the Inquisitor, Artemis Lavellen, snuck out of the ballroom of the Winter Palace and began to head towards the Castle Courtyard.

“Someone is planning to assassinate Empress Celene in a few hours and we have no clue who it is, we need to look for clues.” Artemis replied.

“And what would we do if someone were to see us or if someone was to question us on where we were once we returned?” Dorian asked.

“We won’t be out long, I’m sure no one would notice.” Artemis replied.

“What’s wrong ‘Vint? You wanna go back inside so the slaves can weigh on you hand and foot?” the Iron Bull asks Dorian mockingly.

“Be quite everyone!” Artemis says.

“These walls are thick, yeah? I’m sure no one will hear us.” Sera said in her regular, loud voice.

Before anyone could tell Sera to be quiet, a voice says behind them, “You guys shouldn’t be out here.”

“You just had to open your mouth, Sera.” Dorian says as the group of them turn around to see who has caught them sneaking around.

Two girls were staring at them, one had her arms crossed and was smirking. “You guys shouldn’t be out here.” the one who was smirking says.

“Well, neither should you.” Dorian replies to the blonde.

“Touchy.” the other female says.

“Are you on your man period, Dorian?” the blonde girl says.

“How did you know my name?” Dorian asked the blonde haired girl, narrowing his gaze.

“Friends of yours?” Artemis asks, turning to Dorian.

"Apparently so." Dorian replies.

The blonde girl folds her arms and puts on a pout, although it doesn't look like she's upset at all. "Aww, you seriously don't remember me, Dorian?" she asks.

Although the young blonde seemed cocky and care-free on the outside, the Inquisition members and the Inquisitor could see the hurt in her eyes-even the Iron Bull, who had a missing eye. However, all of them still gripped each of their separate weapons firmly.

"I can't say that I do," Dorian says, still narrowing his gaze at the blonde, "but please, enlighten me." he finishes.

"Perhaps my name will ring a bell, name's Graceaphine." the blonde says with what was supposed to look like a confident smirk but came out as a hopeful smile.

As soon as her name escaped her lips, the memory of the girl finally clicked in Dorian's brain. "G-Graceaphine? It can't be!" Dorian said.

In response, Graceaphine nodded and ran up to her friend and nearly tackled Dorian into a hug. An outburst of giggles escaped the blonde's mouth as she hugged her friend tightly. After recovering from surprise, Dorian chuckled and hugged the young girl back. The two stayed like that for a few minutes until the other woman that was with Graceaphine said, "Guys, this is cute and all but we're kind of here too."

For a moment, Graceaphine had forgotten her sister and Dorian's friends were there. She quickly stopped hugging her friend, a light blush on her cheeks. Noticing Graceaphine's reaction, the other woman rolled her eyes and turned to Artemis, Sera and the Iron Bull, "Anyways," she said,  adjusting her glasses slightly, "I'm Jessica. Grace's, or Graceaphine as she's introduced herself, older twin sister." she finished.

Graceaphine's bubbly, happy attitude changed to a cold, icy glare as she turned to Artemis, Sera and Bull and said, "Who are you people? If you've done anything to my friend, I'll murder all of you!"

Jessica rolled her eyes, embarrassed at her twin, "Grace, please, I'm sure they're just friends." she said.

Dorian chuckled and said, "Yes, these are my 'friends'." and then he began to introduce Graceaphine and Jessica to each of them.

 

"Hey you, I'm Sera." Sera said to Jessica. 

Jessica turned and looks at Sera and smiled, "I'm Jessica but you already know that. It's nice to meet you, Sera." she replied.

Sera giggled and said, "Nice to meet you too, yeah."

"So you're sister seems fun." Sera comments.

Jessica rolled her eyes in response, "Tiring is a better word." she replied.

Sera laughs, "Wonder if you're any fun." she said playfully.

Jessica playfully pouted, "Heeey!" she says.

Bull looked at Graceaphine and Jessica and grunted, "More 'Vints? Wonder if they're as stuck up as the.......other one." he said, referring to Dorian.

Dorian glared in response, "Better to be from Tevinter than be a giant ox like yourself." he shot back.

"And what do you mean by 'as stuck up as the other one'? If you're referring to my best friend, I'll have to sick a pole up your ass." Graceaphine said in an angry tone.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Artemis said, trying to brake up the fight between Dorian, Graceaphine and the Iron Bull.

The Inquisitor then turned towards Graceaphine and Jessica, "So now that we're all acquainted, why did you come looking for us?" Artemis asked.

"Duh, to see Dorian." Graceaphine replied.

"That and we want to join the Inquisition." Jessica added.

"What!?" Dorian said, surprised.

The mage turned to Graceaphine and said, "I cannot allow you to risk your life strictly because you wish to spend time with me."

His expression softened as he added, "I can't lose you two." he whispered.

Graceaphine frowned a bit, "Dorian, you and I both know that I am able to take care of myself. Besides, it's going to take more than one person to take down Corypheus and the more people that assist, the better. Plus, what would happen if you got cocky and got your head blown off? Where would I be then? I know you don't want to lose me but I don't want to lose you either and if we stick together then I'm sure we can both come out of this together." she said.

Artemis looked at Graceaphine, Jessica and Dorian and said, "Should we give you three some time to work things out?" 

"There's nothing to be worked out. Jessica and I would like to lend our services to you and the only way we won't is if you tell us so." Graceaphine said, confidently.

"Well I don't see why not. You're intentions seem pure enough but know this, if we catch anything false in your intentions, then we will not hesitate to take the proper action required." Artemis said.

Graceaphine and Jessica both grinned and high fived. "Great. Now, I think we have an assassin to stop, do we not?" Graceaphine said.

"Yeah, problem is though, it's taking us hours to figure out who the bastard is." Sera replied.

"We know who it is." Jessica said.

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell us that twenty fucking minutes ago?" Bull cursed.

Graceaphine shrugged innocently, "Got lost in the moment." she said.

"Well then, who is it?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, do tell. We'd hate for you to leave us in suspense." Dorian added.

"It's Duchess Florianne." Jessica said.

"The Empress' cousin? Why would she do that?" Artemis asked.

"Corypheus promised her that if she does away with Celene and stays loyal to him, when he succeeds in his plan he'll put her high on the pedestal, above all other people. It's complete bullshit though. Florianne is too consumed by the possibility of the power she will have to realize he will never do such a thing." Graceaphine replied.

"Woah, woah, woah. How do we know we can trust this?" Bull asked.

"Isn't the Inquisition built around trust? Besides, it's not like you've found any leads anyways." Graceaphine replied.

"But we'll show you the evidence we've found anyways. Just to prove it." Jessica said as she and Graceaphine lead Dorian, Sera, Artemis and a reluctant Bull away.


End file.
